Decebel Anghelescu
Decebel Anghelescu is the mate of Jennifer Anghelescu, Alpha of the Serbian Pack, son of Anghel and Eveline, brother of Cosmina and father of Thia Cosmina. History Decebel was born to the Western Romanian Alphas Anghel and Eveline sometime in the 19th century. Cosmina was born after him, and when Anghel and Eveline died, Decebel was her sworn protector and Alpha of the Western Romanian Pack at eighteen, one of the youngest Alphas in history. Decebel was protective of his sister and when she found her mate, her mate was challenged for Cosmina's hand. It was pack law that required Cosmina to attend, and though Decebel pleaded with her not to go, Cosmina went as she always did what was expected of her. Her mate and the challenger fought, and through pity her mate let the other wolf live. The wolf, gone feral at not being able to have Cosmina, ripped out her throat so no one could have her. Decebel, as her Alpha and brother, killed the guilty wolf and held her as she died. She told him, "When the time comes brother, do not fight it." Cosmina had the power to see into the future and the pack had accepted it long ago. Decebel went crazy at the death of Cosmina and became dangerous to his pack. Vasile went to him, and Decebel pledged his fealty, becoming Vasile's Beta and merging the pack with Vasile's to form the Romanian Pack. Decebel gave up his Alpha status, surname and swore never to take a mate in a result to Cosmina's death. Going to America Decebel nearly never went to America with Vasile and Alina, but his wolf demanded that he went, knowing that his mate would be there, even though Decebel didn't know that at the time. When he was first introduced, Decebel was a quiet surly character who Jen checked out in Prince of Wolves before Fane's challenge with Lucas Steele. Appearance Decebel is 6"4 with long black hair, amber eyes, a muscular body, broad shoulders, and straight features. He has markings on his front indicating he is an Alpha, and on his right to indicate he is a dominant. He has a permanent scar over his heart from the Blood Rites where he asked Peri to put Jen's name on his skin, because her bite would vanish over time. The name 'Jennifer' is written over the skin and will not heal as it is from a Fae blade. He is so hot and yummy. Personality Decebel is dominant, strict, quiet, strong and loyal. He is also gentle, caring, kind and loving. Prince of Wolves Decebel arrives with Vasile and his other three most dominant wolves before Fane is due to fight Lucas. Decebel doesn't speak, but is checked out by Jen. When Jacque is dragged away from the battle, Decebel holds her close and whispers to her in Romanian in an attempt to calm her, though it makes her cry harder as it reminds her of Fane, who she believes is dead. Blood Rites Decebel protects Jen from the medical staff in the hospital and has to be restrained by Vasile's power. He is extremely protective of Jen and stands guard at her hospital room door. He speaks politely with Sally and tells the doctor that Jen is his 'betrothed'. Sally quickly explains that he is from Romania, and their marriage had been planned for a long time as things work differently there, which was a lie to protect Decebel. Throughout the book, he is caring for Jen and does not like other males being near her. When she is caught by Skender with the hospital nurse, Matty, Decebel is very angry with Skender for not informing anybody that he had gone for a bathroom break so someone could stand guard outside the girls' room. He promises to punish Skender afterwards. At the end, Decebel is sent to escort Jacque, Jen and Sally to Jacque's Bonding Ceremony to Fane. He refuses to take them unless Jen wears a cardigan or sweater to cover up her back. Decebel leaves after the Ceremony and doesn't return for months. Category:Full Canis Lupis Category:Characters Category:Alphas/Lunas Category:Dominants Category:Serbian Pack Category:Males Category:Mated Category:Betas Category:Prince of Wolves Characters Category:The Blood Rites Characters Category:Just One Drop Characters Category:Out of the Dark Characters Category:Beyond the Veil Characters Category:Fate and Fury Characters Category:Sacrifice of Love Characters Category:Luna of Mine Characters Category:Den of Sorrows Characters Category:The Burning Claw Characters Category:Into the Fae Characters Category:Points of View Category:Fathers Category:Piercing Silence Characters